1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shim and a bicycle assembly with a shim utilized in mounting a bicycle component to the bicycle frame. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shim or set of shims utilized in mounting a disc brake caliper housing to the frame of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. -Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire disc braking systems with better performance and reliability.
Typically, the disc brake housing or caliper is mounted to part of the front and/or rear forks of the bicycle frame, while the disc brake rotor is mounted to the front and/or rear bicycle wheels. The disc brake rotor should be arranged in a rotor slot between a pair of friction pads coupled to the disc brake caliper. These typical disc brake assemblies can be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, assemble and mount to the bicycle. Specifically, these typical disc brake assemblies often need to meet specific tolerances in order to function efficiently. Additionally, various frames sometimes have different disc brake mounting structures and different sized frame members. Moreover, certain bicycle frames are not manufactured to the tight tolerances needed for use with typical disc brake assemblies. Thus, some disc brake assemblies do not work well with certain frames. Sometimes, additional parts are needed to mount such disc brakes to certain frames, or other modifications are needed. These additional parts and/or modifications can be cumbersome and complicate installation. Moreover, these additional parts can be unattractive and decrease the efficiency of the disc brake assembly.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a shim and a bicycle assembly with a shim, which overcome the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.